When strip poker goes wrong
by TwinsOfMischief
Summary: When strip poker goes wrong between Sissarie PotterMalfoy, and Sorcha Snape between Damien and Jaren McNare, the two girls are sent back to the 20th century where they are in the middle of the bloody war between Lord Voldermort and the one and only Harry
1. Chapter 1

_When strip poker goes wrong!_

_We do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. If we did. We wouldnt be living where we are now._

_Summary : When strip poker goes wrong in the Thirty First Century the two witch sisters who have lost a bet against the dreaded McNair twins have to travel back to the 19th century, where instead when they were supposed to just visit they get stuck and have to deal with their relatives who were in the middle of the bloody war between Lord Voldermort, and the one and only Harry Potter._

_OOCNESS from the editors: _

_Cass-i-san: You know.. This is our second story we have started and we havent even put up the first one yet. Dont you see something wrong with that? _

_Elli-san:No.._

_Cass-i-san: Please tell me that today isnt your " No" day? _

_Elli-san: No..._

_Cass-i-san: Fine. Be that way you nutt. On with the story! _

_somewhere in the back Elli-san: No. _

_Chapter 1. Thirty first century, 8:00 pm, The center...Strip poker..._

_In the back room of the center is where one could find four teenagers surrounded by their friends who were cheering them on. You see earlier that day the two sisters were approached by the McNair twins issued a challenge. If they won a game of strip poker, they have to take a potion that would turn the McNair twins into girls and they would have to go " Hit" on the two most hottest guys in Hufflepuff.._

_Damien cried in outrage,"That is just sick Sorcha! Do you honestly think that I, would hit on someone in hufflepuff?"_

_Sorcha smirked," Yes..." Nods her head. Gets a smug look on her face, " It's either that or you could be my servant and kiss my feet for an entire week." _

_Sissarie chuckled softly, " Oh that's a good one sis. I think I would like to have Jaren do that instead of being turned into a girl. He would make an ugly girl." _

_Sorcha looks at her sister , " Are you insulting my potion making skills?" _

_Sissarie shook her head, " Heaven forbid I insult your potion making skills when you learned just as I did from the best potions master in all of hogwarts history , Geneava Snape." Rolls her eyes at her sisters paroidnoidness..._

_Jaren just blinked." That settles it then. If you two win then we will take your stinking potion and hit on the two hottest guys in Hufflepuff.. But if we win." _

_Damien grinned," And if WE win then you two have to travel back in time and stay there an entire week. We have to pick the time and date.." _

_Sorcha looked at them, " You aren't going to do anything funny with that potion are you? I insit that I make it. " _

_Jaren arched a single black brow, " I made better marks than you so I should make the potion!" _

_Sorcha turned to Jaren and glared." No. I think I shall make the potion." " No. I will make the potion Sorch. " _

_Sissarie blinked at the two of them before turning towards Damien who was grinning like a blasted imp-orange haired ferret cat. " Fine. We have a deal then?" Holds out her hand to him. He takes her hand in a frim grasp and shakes it rather roughly. " Deal. " _

_Damien blinked looking at the two arguing teens." Why dont those two just shut up and just kiss? " _

_Sissarie turned her head slightly to look up at him." For the same reason why we don't." She murmmered before grabbing Sorcha's arm and steering her away. _

_Note. Sorcha and Sissarie aren't biological sisters. _

_Chapter 1. Part 2. The game. _

_Sorcha pulled out a deck of cards and began to shuffle them while trying to figure out how to kill Jaren and get away with it. Dealing out the cards silently she looked at Sissarie and wondered why she, the heir to the house of Snape, was dragged into this rivilary between Sissarie and the McNair again._

_Sissarie just stared off into space thinking of what could possibly happen if her and Sorcha was sent back to the past. That would just be dreadfull! She really didnt want to meet her great great great great grandfather Lucius or Draco. That would be a catastrophy! And a funny site. _

_Damien blinked at Sissarie, " Sissarie, why did you say what you said earlier?" _

_Sissarie just shrugged not really paying attention untill Sorcha passed out the cards making Damien even like her more just for ignoring him. But he'd never tell her that. _

_Sorcha raised an eyebrow at the looks that was passing over Damien's face while he was looking at Sassarie. "Freak," she muttered . Laying down her cards she said, "Royal Flush."_

_Sissarie wasnt really paying attention when she set down her cards, which didnt give the two of them any points making Jaren grin like a fool. _

_Damien shook his head." Sissarie and Sorcha. If you two keep playing badly, you will be stuck back in time for a week by tomorrow night. " He said with a twinkle in his eyes when Sissarie had to remove her Slytherin robe top which would leave her with just her bra and pants left. _

_" If you keep staring Damien I just might walk out of here with at least some of my dignity left." She muttered looking over to Sorcha waiting for her to take off an item of her clothing. _

_Two hours later and four naked teens covered with blankets and their friends catcalling them and rooting for the two girls were in a sad disposition. There was one hand left and they really didnt have a good chance of winning._

_Sissarie blinked shivering. " Who turned on the bloody Cooling unit system? It's colder than a witches tit and a brass bra in here!" She cried out shivering some more. _

_Damien grinned thinking just what he would like to do to warm her up. _

_Jaren blinked staring at Sorcha's body outline beneath the blanket wondering what he would do to her body as well..._

_Sorcha gave the famous Snape glare which all Snape's learn at a young age, "Don't even think about it Jaren!"_

_Looking at her friend she thought to herself, please let her get a decent hand for once. Laying down her cards once more she said, "Four Kings and a deuce." _

_Sissarie put down her cards which had a pair of fives, a four, a three, and an eight._

_Sorcha looked at her friend with a glare and said, "I hate you."_

_Sissarie just blinked." You should've known from last time I dont play well! " She said defending herself. Then sighed realizing they had just lost to Damien and Jaren. Standing up she clenched the blanket around her body tighter." Fine. We lost. So we travel back in time. To where?" She asked looking to both boys trying very hard to not throw a witch fit. _

_Both Damien and Jaren smiled widely, "First lets see what's under the blanket"_

_Sorcha grabbed her wand and cursed Jaren to Hogsmede and back in less than five minutes leaving Damien to the mercy ofSissarie._

_Sissarie blinked at Damien. Standing up she walked over to him and sat down in front of him and stared into his eyes thinking for a moment. Underneath she was fiddling with her wand thinking of what curse she could use on him for that remark. Instead she just stood up, grabbed her clothes and promptly left the room. _

_Sorcha came back in a few minutes and redressed there and then. Muttering a sorts of remarks about Jaren and his ignorant self._

_The next day. _

_Sissarie slipped into her clothes and began to tie the strings on her slytherin robe. She pulled her long white blonde hair back in the traditional way of a ponytail with two strands hanging down the side of her face thinking that today was going to be an interesting day. _

_Our little note: We kinda fell asleep after this because it was getting late and we haven't had the chance to finish, we just thought we would have this up and everything. We shall try to finish this chapter A.S.A.P. Oh and no flames . Thank you and have a lovely day!_


	2. Authoresses Note

_**Hello our Readers, **_

_**It is us, Flower and Shadow, Or better yet, the TwinsOfMischief. We know this story isn't in full bloom yet and it only has one chapter, we are currently working on another Harry Potter story which should soon get to chapter 1. But for this one, we are going to put on Hiatus for the time being. Our reasons: **_

_**College, we are both starting college, and we both attend different colleges. **_

_**We haven't had any inspirations for this story lately **_

_**We are working on two other stories as well. **_

_**But, no fear. We will get back to this one eventually. We will be using the e-mail back and forth working on our stories so we can get them up faster. But if you want to read something that has a twist, and it isn't Harry Potter, even though as I am we are Harry Potter fans. But if you like Star Wars. Please check out , Twisted Life of Star Wars…We hope you enjoy and sorry about this one. Thank you and have a blessed day. **_

_**TwinsOfMischief,**_

_**aka **_

_**Flower& Shadow**_

_**Blessed Be**_


	3. Note Update

Dear Readers,

Thank you for the reviews you have been sending us by clicking that lovely little review button. I know it has been a while since we have updated this story. We apologize for not getting up another chapter; I still stand by what I said. We are in both different colleges and don't have much time to write another chapter. We haven't actually written another chapter for this story yet and I'd like to take a moment to say something personally from me (Shadow) If you don't like this story, then don't read it. Please don't flame us. We don't care if you don't like it; we write what we bloody well want to! Now, after the New Year we should have another chapter up. Thank you for your patience!

Shadow& Flower

TwinsOfMischief


End file.
